chance_encounterfandomcom-20200213-history
Coconut
Elssiean "Coconut" Teleprien is an elf orginially from the village of Vell. Although meek and mild in her youth, she eventually grew into a powerful sorceress. Early Life Elssiean was born in 1312 AD to Galuven and Caraphindus Teleprien of Vell. Her mother had hoped that she would be a gifted owl rider but Elssien had little to no skill or interest in dealing with animals. When she was 26 she began to show signs of inherent magic skill. Fellowship of the Chance Encounter Elssiean's mother was one of the sad losses during The Battle of Twist. Her father quickly sank into depression after her death and cut himself off emotionally from his only daughter. She attempted to care for her father as best she could, but her youth and personal grief kept her at a distant as well. When Vell's newly elected war chief, Sayer, announced that he was looking for a magical apprentice, Elssiean spontaneously jumped at the chance and in a matter of days was chosen as Sayer's new apprentice. Elssiean was an eager student but immediately found herself often confounded at the eccentric storm lord's teaching methods. She had sworn to follow her new teacher instructions though and was desperate for magical knowledge so she put up with it as best she could. A few weeks into training, Sayer decided that her name was too long and difficult to remember and announced that he would simply call her "Coconut" going forward. She took the name as best she could. When The Party of the Chance Encounter set off to Cerebrus island, Sayer took his apprentice with him. It was the first time Coconut had left Vell and though the fear of the outside world was overwhelming, she swallowed it down and followed her difficult teacher. On the trip to the island, Coconut dealt with her first combat as she participated in saving Aurora Blackheart's ship from being destroyed by a giant squid. Coconut briefly connected with one of the ship's crew members, Colby, before his unfortunate death. Sayer, perhaps seeing the Coconut was having a difficult time, instructed her to stay on the Buttfor with Kevin and Duke Cousteau while he ventured into the island. Within a day or two of the party's departure, the ship was attacked by The Blight, under instructions for Sayer's Mom.'' ''Coconut was captured by the cult and brought to their ship along with Cousteau. Kevin mounted a rescue operation, single-handily killing over half of the crew as he battled his way through the enemy ship. Kevin, Cousteau and Doc (thanks to a time explosion and divine intervention from Kord) rescued Coconut successfully and brought her back to The Buttfor. Kevin nursed Coconut back to health until the party returned and stayed with the Fellowship for the duration of their quest, although not involving herself in combat due to her traumatic kidnapping. Post-FOTCE Coconut continued to live in Vell (as it moved toward Tw'vell) and train under Sayer. She learned much, and became a decently powerful storm-mage, specifically powerful in weather control. As Sayer began his political career he found less time for Coconut, however. Coconut, finding herself with more free time began to visit Kevin at the docks, forging a connection to the half-orc who risked his life to save her. Over time they grew closer, and eventually developed romantic feelings. As her lessons got further and further apart, Coconut eventually burst into Sayer's study and announced that she was quitting as his apprentice and that he had taught her as much as she believed she could learn from him. She packed everything she owned and joined Kevin on the seas in their new ship: "The Caraphindus" where she learned the art of cartography and travel from Kevin. Over the next 30 years, Coconut and Kevin had countless adventures. They left the material plane for a short time, residing in Sigil for a period and traveling through the astral plane. They were married on 1353, after defeating the Fire Wyrm of Traglur'th, by Leandre, in front of a volcano which erupted dramatically during the wedding kiss. It was insane. Coconut and Kevin answered the FOTCE's call in 1360 to venture deep into the earth to destroy Balroth once and for all. Over the decades Coconut had transformed into a powerful sorceress, very powerful in the realms of weather control, dreaming and planer travel. She allowed Sayer to continue to call her Coconut, however, as a sign of affection to her former teacher who she now found more endearing than frustrating. After the incredible adventure into the earth, Coconut and Kevin said their goodbyes to the party and left. They were not seen again on the material plane for many years. Prisoners of Roxana Coconut was encountered by the New Stark Prisoners at the Keylock Fey Market during its visit to Roxana’s valley. Her and Kevin had been traveling with the market for only short time and in fact only doing to in order to meet with Scythe, who because of increasing paranoia, had left extremely convoluted instructions for how to get in touch. Scythe informed Kevin and Coconut of the whispering of Nerull's plan for extending his power and asked Kevin and Coconut to join the rest of the FOTCE in Twvell to stop it. Coconut and Kevin agreed to travel to meet their old friends and help in the fight against the god of death. Coconut's powerful control of dream magic came into play when the Keylock Airship was taken over by Captain Velvet. Velvet and her crew used a sleeping poison on nearly all of the passengers’ on board. While unconscious, Coconut was able to visit the Prisoners of Roxana's minds and link their sleeping consciousness together in order to help the awake and try and prevent Velvet from destroying the ship. Although she was successful in awakening the Prisoners, they were not successful in preventing the crash of the Keylock Airship. Coconut did not survive the crash. Post-POR Coconut's body was destroyed in the crash of the Keylock Airship but her mind was elsewhere. Because she was projecting her mind into The Dream Realm, she remained trapped there. She now serves as a sort of guide/demi-god of The Dream. Thousands have encountered her in their dreams, sometimes as a guide, a savior or often simply as a friendly elf who enjoys conversation. She continues to have adventures, and has saved countless numbers from threats who would seek to harm those through their dreams. Her and Kevin are still together. They make it work. Appearance As a young elf, Coconut was small and mousy with long brown hair and stark blue eyes. As she grew older her hair turned to white, as is common with elfish magic users. As an adult her features have shifted from mousy to confident and strong. When channeling magic she often manifests thick glowing blue lines up her arms, neck and over the side of her face. Trivia *Coconut exists because Jonny asked to have an apprentice when we started up the time-fuckery game. She originally was Elssiean (or something similar) but no one could seem to remember that so Jonny just renamed her Coconut *I was going to move toward Colby and Coconut having an interest in each other but that was shot down pretty quickly when Colby died. Category:NPCs